DAMN ME AND MY TOOTHBRUSH FROM HELL!
by FoReVeR mOrE sHaWn
Summary: Two almost normal girls get dragged into the Inuyasha world where they will meet a few shady characters and possibly new lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I haven't wrote a story in forever...and I missed feeling all giddy about reviews and other shit so yep! Story making time!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demons side"**

Kammey's eye twitched. Why does it seem that every time she takes a bath it feels like she's being watched? "AHHH" Kammey splashed down in the water covering her chest and glancing around. "Oh...That's me!" She grinned as she looked at the mirror across the bathroom and waved at herself. "Hi me!" she exclaimed. She reached over at the counter Next to her and grabbed a pink fluffy towel and stood up. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out of her bath and unplugged the drain.

She started to giggle as she watched the bath water swirl in the drain. "Slosh goes the bath water!" She screamed as she stood up. Kammey looked in the mirror and grinned at herself. She had shoulder length brown hair with bright pink highlights and spiky bangs that ended at her eyebrows and bright blue eyes.

She got dressed and skipped out of the bathroom while singing the waffles song. She walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. All over it were stickers and signs saying 'do not enter' and 'stay the fuck away'. The girl ignored the warnings clearly labeled and barged in screaming "masturbation is healthy!"

Sitting on the bed was a girl with red hair that was spiked in the back two long bangs framing her face, small bangs that covered her eyes, heavily bright green eye lined eyes, she has a piercing in her nose and one in her lip both sliver, she was wearing a black tore up shirt that said 'fuck yu bitchzz' and gray skinny jeans with rips in them. She looked up and raised an eyebrow with a 'what the fuck look'. Kammey raised her arms and spun in a circle and said "it's a beautiful day to be sexy! Live up in the moment Shannon!" Shannon just shook her head and continued to read her book. "Come on Shannon schools in two hours and you have to get ready!" Kammey screamed. Shannon sighed. "You idiot it's Saturday. There's no school dip shit!" Kammey turned her head to the side and blinked"...ohhh...hehe..." Shannon shook her head and placed down her book. "So what are we doing today?" she asked. Kammey walked over to her and flopped down on her bed. "I don't know I guess we could go to park for a while" Kammey said. Shannon shrugged and said "fine with me." Kammey grinned and bounced up. "Well let's get ready then!" little did they know but that decision was going to send their life into living hell.

Well short sweet intro. But ill post some more soon! REVIEW PLEASE! My favorite Reviewer will have an appearance in the next chapter so review!


	2. park

Chappie too. Thehehe onwards with the...well the story making...stuff xD and no flames thank you!

"Hmmm. Yellow or blue..?" Kammey said. Shannon just shrugged. "I don't even know why you are bringing a toothbrush." The two girls were currently packing to spend the day at the park. For some odd reason Kammey wanted to pack a toothbrush... "I like to keep my mouth clean thank you!" Kammey said as she stuck out her tongue. Shannon raised an eyebrow. "Remind me again why I hang out with you?" Kammey giggled and hugged her. "Cause' you love me and I'm tiny and without you I would die from over-exposure to preps." Shannon just sighed as Kammey snuggled into her shoulder.

*One hour later after fighting over whether to bring the toothbrush, they arrive at the park*

Kammey jumped out the car, set her bag down on the ground and looked around. She suddenly had a very eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. "It's really empty here today isn't it..." Shannon looked around and shrugged. "I guess." They picked up their bags and walked over to one of the picnic tables and set their stuff down. "So what are we going to do at the park today?" Kammey asked. "Well we could look around for stuff, you know how people always leave their things sitting around, and maybe we will find something cool." She nodded and got up. "where do we start?" Shannon scanned the area and looked over at a tree and saw something glint in the sun. "There's something over there." She stated.

Kammey nodded and ran over to the tree, being the faster of the two, and picked it up. She stared at it and could feel her uneasiness rise up again. It was some gold square with strange writing on it. She ran her hand over it and flipped it around to look at the back. The back was a dull red with small blue blotches of what looked to be faded writing. She stuffed in her pocket and ran back to Shannon, "What is it?" Kammey pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Shannon. "Looks like there's writing on the back but I can't make it out, it's too faded." Shannon examined it and looked up. "I think I know who could." Kammey turned her head. "who?" She grinned and took out her phone and dialed a couple numbers and waited.

"Hello?"

Yes yes I know short chapter but it's four in the morning and I'm really very sleepy so spare me please. And thank you Takara and Awesomely-Awesome Alice for reviews!


	3. New friend?

Hey sorry about not updating in forever! Hopefully this will make up for it!

"_Thoughts"_

"**Inner self" **

"Talking"

Kammey blew her bangs out of her face and glared at Shannon and 'Psycho'. She couldn't believe that this friend that Shannon was so fond of was...a guy. Shannon didn't usually get along with guys. This explained why she didn't date. Kammey blew her bangs out of her face again.

"_I wish we could hurry this up already, she hasn't even brought up the item we found at the park..." _She continued to glare at them till her patience wore thin. "Shannon when are you going to explain are finding to him?" Kammey said, boredom lining her words. "Oh yea, hey Psycho I have to ask you something." Shannon said. He turned his head slightly to the left, clasped his hands and he got a mystic glint in his brown eyes. "Why Shannon...I knew you would come to me eventually baby!" He screamed. Everything got quiet.

Shannon's whole face turned red, Kammey was trying to hold back her giggles, and Psycho stayed in his current 'love state'. "Hahahahahaha!" Kammey couldn't hold it any longer she was leaned over and holding her knees giggling and laughing. "I...I can-cant breath!" she screamed falling on the floor and rolling around. "The-The look on your face Shannon! Y-you...hehehehe!" The whole time Kammey was rolling around on the ground Shannon's fury built and built till...

"BAKA!" she screamed while punching her best friend on the head. Kammey got up and started whining to Shannon who was shaking her fist and muttering stupid over and over again, But during this entire time Psycho got bored and decided to go thru their bags finding a small golden block with blue writing on it.

_**Speak these words of evince time.**_

_**Speak these words to solve the rhyme. **_

'_**Cause anything is not without cause.**_

_**When everything seems lost.**_

_**Life cannot be lived without a cost.'**_

"What the hell?" Psycho mumbled. "Hey guys where did you find this?" He asked them. They both looked up and answered at the same time. "Park." He just nodded and asked them if they could read it. "No, actually that was the reason we came here but I got caught up and forgot to ask you." Shannon stated. "I can read it but it makes no sense." The girls turned both their heads to the side. "What do you me Psycho?" He read the words to them. They both repeated the words and instantly felt tingly and warm. "What the-Ahh" Kammey screamed and fell to the floor in pain she started clawing at her chest. "It burns!" she screamed. Shannon screamed and fell to the floor and started griping anything in sight. The carpet, her arms, the air. Another blood curdling scream rang thru the night. After what seemed like an eternity the pain started to fade, and then everything went black.


End file.
